1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus that executes a function through eye tracking and a controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technologies has brought about the development and distribution of various types of electronic products. In particular, various types of display apparatuses, such as a TV, a portable phone, a personal computer (PC), a notebook PC, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., have been mainly used in most general homes.
An increase in using display apparatuses has increased the needs of users for more varied functions. For example, products having new functions have appeared one after another due to an increase in efforts of manufacturers to meet the needs of users.
Therefore, functions that are executed by a display apparatus have been diversified. In particular, methods of tracking the eyes of a user to determine an eye direction of the user, and executing a function according to the determination result have been developed.
However, there does not exist a method of executing a function according to an eye direction of a user determined by tracking the eyes of the user and a method of selectively executing a function with respect to a part of the display that a user does not look at in consideration of an eye direction of the user.
In particular, this function is required to develop an eye tracking technology and prevent a malfunction of a display apparatus.